Triumvirate
by Temjin-On
Summary: When Keitaro and Motoko lose to Tsukuro, due to a strange twist of fate, a third is forced into the marriage. Can Keitaro survive being married to two girls? Chapter Five, Family Feud, Posted!
1. The Marriage

(**Author's Notes**: Welcome to Triumvirate, my take on the whole "What if Motoko and Keitaro lost..."deal. Yeah, these seem really popular these days. Well, first lemme clear something up. I am using triumvirate in the wrong manner, for it is Latin, and it literally means, "rule by three men". You will see why it is wrongly used when I explain the premise of the story. In all the Motoko and Keitaro lost fics I have read, Naru has a hard time with the whole thing. This fic provides a twist I don't think I have seen before, so it is worth a shot. The twist is, when Tsukoro asks Naru if she has a problem with the marriage idea, Naru goes OOC and confesses her love for Keitaro. Now, also keep in mind these is totally improbable, but in order to prevent future population decline in Japan, the country has legalized polygamy. I am pretty sure that it is illegal in Japan, but if it isn't, lemme know. Anyway, after hearing Naru's confession, Tsukoro amends the deal to where Naru is married to Keitaro as well as Motoko. Hence the title Triumvirate! Get it sorta? Three people married? Yeah, it's bad, but it's a cool title I think so I'm using it. Sorry all you Naru haters and all Keitaro/Motoko fans. I am prepared for the inevitable flames that are going to come my way for this story. So bring it! Lol. Nah, just leave a comment if you like or hate, and if you have something you think is a good idea, suggest it. Enjoy! P.S. Edited to remove lyrics to song after the hammer fell. Update to come in a few days.)

(**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape or form own Love Hina. It is the property of Ken Akamatsu. Just clearing that up for you!)

**Triumvirate**

**Chapter One: The Marriage**

At the back of the train from Kyoto sat three people. They where newlyweds, yet none of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alas, it has been a very crazy day for Keitaro Urashima, Motoko Aoyama, and Naru Narusegwa, erm, that would be Motoko Urashima and Naru Urashima now... What started as a valiant attempt by Keitaro and Motoko to defend her honor, ended in a polygamist marriage. Now on their way home, the three Urashima's sit in quiet reflection.

"Oh if I could only have seen this one coming..." thought Keitaro. "This isn't good at all. Sure, I am married to Naru, but I am also married to Motoko... How in the hell am I supposed to deal with this one?"

How could anyone deal with what had happened to Keitaro? Last month the government had handed down a ruling that stated polygamist marriages would be legal in an effort to combat population decline. Earlier that morning, Keitaro found himself in the fight of his lifetime. He was going to help Motoko beat her sister Tsukoro, or lose and end up married to Motoko. Due to a demonic sword, Motoko and Keitaro technically lost. But when it came time for the marriage ceremony, Tsukoro dropped a bomb and said that an amendment had been made, Naru Narusegwa was also going to be married to Keitaro.

"Boy did that ever come out of left field? I don't know how it happened, but I am married to two women now instead of one. How I managed that, I may never know." Keitaro became irritated and tugged at his hair. He screamed, gaining the attention of his wives and half the train.

"Keitaro...?" asked Naru. "Are you okay?" Keitaro just looked over to his left and gave Naru a look. "Okay... perhaps that was a stupid question..."

Naru picked up a newspaper and read the headline. It read;

Courts ruling: Polygamy will stay legal!

Naru sighed and crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it behind her. "Only someone like Keitaro could end up in a situation like this." Naru looked over at Motoko. "I wonder how she is holding up..."

Motoko was the most confused and devastated of the three. Not only had her own sister banished her from her own dojo, but now she had ended up married to Keitaro, who was also married to Naru! "He loves her, and she loves him. I am now the third wheel in a loveless marriage." Motoko began to cry. "It seems there is only one way out of this..." she muttered out loud.

Keitaro looked over to his right to look at the sobbing Motoko. "Way out?" asked Keitaro, but the answer was apparent. "No! Motoko! You can't just go and commit suicide!"

Motoko looked Keitaro in the eyes. "What would you care anyway? You're married to Naru too, and everyone knows you love her!" Motoko sobbed. "What kind of bastard are you to force me to be the third wheel in a marriage that would be loveless for me? Death would be a welcome embrace!"

"Who says you'd be the third wheel in the first place?" asked Naru, who felt the need to try to console her friend. "I could be the third wheel, or hell, if we swung that way, Keitaro could become the third wheel!"

"There is always going to be a third wheel, this whole thing is insane!" shouted Keitaro, who was at the end of his rope. "Two women can't share a husband! Well, they can... but. Look girls, we are in this together now, and I want you both to know that right now I care deeply about both of you and I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"But if I was out of the picture you and Naru could live a happy life together!"

"That isn't true Motoko." said Keitaro. "If you where dead, everyone would miss you, plus I'd feel like it was my fault you where gone, all because I picked one of you over the other."

Motoko just grabbed a hold of Keitaro and buried her face in his chest, crying her heart out.

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Naru.

"About what, the marriage?" replied Keitaro. "Not much we can do. I am more concerned about Motoko's mental health. Tsukoro has taken away a lot from her."

"Who knew you where so self-less?" Naru smiled.

"So…" sighed Motoko, lifting her head from Keitaro's chest. "Exactly how are we going to break this one to everyone back home."

"Uh… I got nothing." Said Keitaro.

"Ditto." Added Naru.

"I am also out of ideas, so this will be quite interesting."

"Guess we'll just do it like we break all other news. Get everyone in the same room sitting down, then tell the story." Keitaro paused. "Then wait for Shinobu to freak out, Kitsune to run of the booze, Mutsumi to pass out, Su to ponder it in her head, and Haruka make some sort of profound insight into our current situation."

Both girls looked at Keitaro.

Keitaro looked back. "What? You know it's true. That is generally how things go."

"Is this really the time for humor?" asked Motoko.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood with a little comedic insight into our lives." Keitaro paused for a moment, thinking hard on how to lift their collective spirits in some way. "Girls, I now this whole predicament is confusing, to say the least, but I want you to remember something. I promise that I shall do everything humanly possible to keep you guys happy. As long as you're both happy, I can be happy as well."

"Keitaro, are you sure that is a promise you can keep?" asked Motoko.

"Yeah, that is quite the promise Keitaro." Said Naru. "I know your dedication to keeping promises, but are you sure that is one you can keep?"

Keitaro appeared to be deep in thought but it didn't take him long to render his answer. "Yes, I am certain I can. And if I can't, you may punish me as you see fit."

For the first time that day, Motoko smiled. "Alright then, I will take you on that promise. Do remember, if you break it, there are pains far worse than death."

Keitaro winced, but trying to but the best face on things he said, "Like being married to me, for instance."

Naru, Motoko and Keitaro all laughed. It had been a long day, and it was about to get longer, since they where drawing close to home. They still had an hour to kill, and before long Keitaro saw that Motoko and Naru had fallen asleep, resting up for the big amount of explaining to come. To kill his time, Keitaro took out his beat up old CD player from his jacket and sat it on his leg cast. "Well, at least it serves one purpose." He thought. Keitaro turned on his CD player and put on his headphones. The first song was rather ironic, it of course being Closer by Nine Inch Nails. The irony was not lost and Keitaro and he quickly hit the random track button, the next song to come up was Times Like These by the Foo Fighters. Finding some meaning in the lyrics pertaining to his current situation, Keitaro turned it up. His English was good enough to get the lyrics (not to mention that he had looked them up in Japanese.) Keitaro sat back in his seat and listened to the chorus. While the song was playing, on his right, Motoko shifted her head and placed it on Keitaro's shoulder, and on his left, Naru did the same. At any other moment, Keitaro would have bleed from the nose like a broken fire hydrant, but surprisingly, he didn't bleed a drop. He simply sighed, and listened to his CD player. The remainder of the way home was spent this way, in quite rest and contemplation.

**Later On, Back at Hinata-sou…**

Kitsune, Shinobu, Mutsumi, Su and Haruka all waited anxiously for Keitaro, Motoko and Naru to come back through the door, having won the day in victory. In fact, since Naru had called and shared what was going on, Kitsune had been crafting a welcome home party. (with plenty of spirits, of course.) Su had her surveillance gear trained on the stairs leading up to Hinata-sou, and she was planning to give the word to everyone to prepare for the surprise. No one present that day could have seen what came next.

"Guys! We have da trio in our sights! They are heading up the stairs!" shouted Su. "Everyone take their places!"

The girls scrambled around and hid behind things in the living room, hoping to catch Naru, Motoko and Keitaro off guard.

The trio crossed the threshold and walked into the living room, Naru still on the left, Motoko on the right, helping their husband into the room.

"Nobody is home…" said Naru.

"Trust me, they are here." Laughed Keitaro. "Come on out girls, no need to surprise us. We've had enough surprises for one day."

The girls all emerged from their hiding places, with confused looks on their faces.

"How'd ya know we where hiding?" asked Su.

"Simple. This place is never that quiet, and you have played more than enough tricks on me, so naturally I have picked up on them."

Ktisune came out and looked at Naru, then at Motoko and then she knew something was wrong. "What's the matter? Did you guys lose?"

Naru nodded.

"Oh girl, I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't be." Sighed Naru. "Besides, you haven't heard the full story yet."

"I'm not quite sure I like where this is going…" said Haruka, who had sat down on the couch.

"At the last moment, my sister amended the agreement." Said Motoko solemnly. "At the last moment she resolved that Keitaro not only had to marry me, but Naru as well."

A collective gasp came from the crowd. Kitsune dropped her bottle of sake, Haruka's cigarette fell out of her mouth, Shinobu passed out, as did Mutsumi and Su's demeanor changed to a very shocked look.

"You can't be serious!" said Kitsune after a long pause. "That is not even legal!"

Haruka cleared her throat. "On the contrary, The government made it legal last month. After a court battle and much debate, polygamy is still legal. I'm surprised you haven't heard, it's been all over the news and in the papers. It's a hotly debated issue the world over."

"This is wonderful!" said Mutsumi. "Kei-kun got to marry Naru and Motoko! I'm just upset I missed the ceremony… I always love weddings."

Kitsune looked at Mutsumi. "Only you, Mrs. Brightside, can take this situation and make it into something positive."

"Isn't there some way out of this?" asked Shinobu, who had recently regained consciousness and was finally able to form a complete sentence. "You where forced, weren't you?"

Motoko shook her head. "My sister had this whole thing laid out in great detail. It's one hundred percent legal."

"Annulment!" said Kitsune.

Naru shook her head. "Nope, polygamy law says you have to wait at least a year for any kind of annulment."

Kitsune shook her head in disbelief. "This has to be a joke."

Motoko and Naru held out their hands to show the wedding bands.

"Would you like to see the legal documents? Keitaro has them I believe." Said Motoko. "It's all very legal."

Su finally added something to the conversation. "Polygamy isn't all that bad, really. In Mol-Mol it's as common as regular marriage, if not more common. My father has two wives, and everyone in the marriage seems to get along well. My mothers didn't get along at first, but they learned to share my father, and themselves. So for you guys, it will be an adjustment, one that will take a long time to get used to, but I am sure you all will end up very happy."

Haruka stood up from the couch. "Have you all told your parents yet?"

Keitaro shuddered. "Nope. I am not quite sure I want to… Mom's gonna have a heart attack."

Haruka sighed. "Yes, you have to tell your parents that you're married. That's not something you can easily hide. And if you don't tell them now, they will be less happy with you down the line, since you kept it from them."

Keitaro sighed. "Damn your logic…"

Haruka glared at Keitaro. "Just call your parents. Naru, that goes for you too."

"I'm already thinking of how to break the news." Said Naru. "I don't think it will be as simple as going, 'Hey Mom and Dad! I just married into a polygamist marriage! Just thought I'd let you know.'"

"Eh…" sighed Keitaro. "I'm taking my cell phone and going for a walk to inform my parents. Motoko, Naru, are you two going to be okay while I am gone?"

Motoko nodded. "I'll be fine, I just have to do some serious thinking."

Naru nodded as well. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just have some things to take care of."

Keitaro grabbed his jacket and crutches and headed for the door, as he left he called back to the girls, "Take care now."

After Keitaro had left, Kitsune looked at Haruka and asked, "Do you think he's going to run?"

She shook her head. "This is something you can't run from."

Motoko tugged on Naru's sleeve. "Would you help me move my things into Keitaro's room?"

Naru gasped. "You're moving in with him?"

"We are married, aren't we?" asked Motoko.

Shinobu wailed. "You're moving in with him? But that means…" Shinobu began to hysterically run around in circles.

"You're taking this seriously?" asked Kitsune in disbelief. "I thought you despised him, and now your going to sleep with him?" Shinobu heard Kitsune say the words sleep with him and she ran into a wall in a hysterical fit.

"Do I really have any other choice?" asked Motoko. "There is no immediate way out of this marriage, so I might as well make the best of it. And if making the best of it includes that, then I shall have no choice but to do that."

Naru stood in shock listening to what Motoko was saying. "She's going to sleep with him, try to make what pertains a 'normal' marriage! After what I did to get into this mess, I can't be thrown aside. I have to get to Keitaro first!"

Naru flashed back to the night before, when she was talking with Tsukoro.

**FLASHBACK**

"The truth is, Tsukuro, I do care. I love Keitaro and I don't know if I can handle him being married to someone else."

"I see, Narusegwa. Thank you for your honesty. Regardless of tomorrow's outcome, I promise to you that you will not lose Keitaro forever. You can count on that."

**End Flashback**

"Alright then, I will help you, as long as you well help me move my things when you are done." Naru grinned. "After all, we are married." "Yes, that's right. And then tonight, I will tell Keitaro how I feel and throw caution to the wind. Let whatever may happen, happen!"

Motoko smiled back. "Of course, Naru. I'd be happy to help you." Motoko was thinking just about the same thing as Naru at that time. "Yes, I shall speak with my husband tonight. And then I will show him just how committed to the marriage I am willing to be."

Naru and Motoko walked off to move into their new room.

"Oh I don't like where this is going. Not at all." Said Kitsune, shaking her head. "They each have a look on their faces… They are going to fight for the chance to be closest to Keitaro… No good can come of this."

"I agree." Said Haruka, lighting a new cigarette. "They both want to beat the other to sleep with him first. It will be interesting to see how this plays out."

Kitsune grinned slyly. "I got my money on Keitaro going insane from all the attention."

**Later In The Park…**

Keitaro sat on a bench under a large tree. He held his cell phone in his hand, playing with it. Searching for the words he would tell his parents. Keitaro sighed and dialed his parent's number.

"Hello, Mom?"

/Keitaro, it's good to hear from you. How much money do you need this time/

"Mom, I don't need money! I just needed to fill you in on something."

/Really? What would that be/

"Uh, are you sitting down?"

/I am now… What is it that you need to tell me? I'm not sure I like where this is going./

"I'm sorry I didn't call you and invite you, because this kind of came out of left field. But uh, I got married."

There was a long pause, then joyous screams could be heard on the other end of the phone.

/Oh Keitaro! When do I get to meet her/

"Uh… them…"

/What was that/

"Them Mom, them. I am married to two women."

/YOUR WHAT? KEITARO HOW DRUNK WHERE YOU/

"I wasn't drunk, I lost a duel with someone and I ended up marrying two of the girls I live with. I was just trying to be helpful, honest."

/Well, you sure did one hell of a job being helpful. Isn't this illegal/

"Nope, one hundred percent legal."

/Keitaro, do you really think you can deal with two wives at once? No one is that good in bed, not even your father, and trust me, he is…/

"Mom! No, do not finish that sentence! I don't wanna hear about that!"

/Oh… oops sorry. Teehee. Speaking of your Father, I am sure he will be very proud of you./

"Explain it to him for me, will you?"

/Of course, as best as I can. Thought I'm not sure I understand./

"Welcome to the club. Hey, there is a brightside here for you Mom."

/Oh really/

"Yeah, think of all the grandchildren I could have with two wives."

Click!

Keitaro was left with a dial tone.

"Glad that's over." Sighed Keitaro. After a moment he let out a shudder. "I wonder what that was for." What an ill omen that shudder would prove to be. For little did Keitaro know that back at his home, his comfortable room was being transformed.

End Chapter One…

**Coming Next Chapter**: Things become tense for the triumvirate as they all move into the same room. And when the rest of the Hinata girls intervene into the married life of the three, what will happen? How will the other girls really react to Keitaro being married? What is going to happen that first night they all share a bed? Keep waiting for the next chapter to find out.

(**More Authors's Note**s: Heh, sorry about such a crappy chapter guys. I've been busy with other things. Leaving less time for writing. And as of right now I am ill with a nice bout of flu, so that may have effected how well I did my work here. Anyway, better chapters to come.)

(**Quick Edit - May 6th, 2005**: I had to remove some lyrics from the first chapter. Please don't fear, Chapter Two is within completion.)


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

(**Author's Notes**: Welcome to chapter two of Triumvirate! First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their support of Triumvirate, the likes of which I have personally never garnered for one chapter. I was actually surprised that this idea was so well received, considering that most Kei/Mot lovers despise Naru in every way. I am not going to reveal exactly where I plan to take this story, since that would ruin the suspense and the fun of the readers guessing! Anyway, Thanks to **Innortal**, who was so kind as to pop up and inform me of a typo during Keitaro's call to his Mom. I didn't notice that one till I had posted and to tell the honest truth, and don't hate me for it guys, I was a little to lazy to go back and fix it, considering the fact that I had the flu and had devoted all the energy I could have to finishing Triumvirate's first chapter, which had been in the works since February. And as word just pointed out to me, that is one large run-on sentence! Oh yeah, let me put in one thing to all Triumvirate fans. Triumvirate will not get a third chapter till I finish the third chapter to Pilatus: Lord of the Random. Do not fear, for Triumvirate is going to be continued on, I am just going to say I will take a break to finish another chapter to Pilatus, since I finished the first Triumvirate chapter while working hard on Pilatus' third chapter. Sorry this update took so long guys, but I have been busy with the last few weeks of school and a nasty ear infection. Uh that's about it, so please enjoy this chapter!)

(**Disclaimer! **Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I do not own it in any way what so ever. You are a misinformed fool if you think I own Love Hina. Just clearing that up.)

**Triumvirate**

**Chapter Two: Sleeping Arrangements**

Keitaro had no way of knowing exactly what the girls had in store for him on his return home. In fact, poor Keitaro had no clue of knowing the series of events happening next, but given his track record for strange and odd twists of fate, he should have seen it coming. He also should have known from that telltale shudder he had after getting off the phone with his mom, but then again, Keitaro isn't the most perceptive person alive…

**Back In Hinata…**

After spending a good hour and a half, moving things around between their rooms, Naru and Motoko where quite pleased with the current state of Keitaro's room. The room itself was a near perfect fusion of the three, Keitaro's crap was still strewn around his desk, but now Naru's bookcases and Motoko's suits of samurai armor and various other warrior artifacts stood side by side with Keitaro's possessions. They had put a lot of thought into how they arranged their things.

Naru tossed aside a book on feng shui and sighed. "Meh, close enough."

Motoko finished polishing her suit of armor. "So, what now?"

Naru smiled. "I'm going to put on a special outfit, to kind of soften the blow of his new room for Keitaro." She smiled wider and thought to herself. "_Every man loves skirted school girls. All I have to do is make a few moves and he's mine for the taking!_" Naru walked over to the hole in ceiling and turned to Motoko. "Uh, do you mind if I put on some music?"

"Go ahead." Smiled Motoko. "I never really had time to listen to music, and judging by the amount of CDs we had to move of Keitaro's, our husband seems to enjoy music. So I should broaden my horizons now."

Naru poked her head and arms through the hole to her old room. After a few minutes she let out a loud sigh and flopped back into Keitaro's room. "Damn it, I've played all my CDs to death. I wonder if Keitaro has anything worth listening to." Naru walked over to a pile of CDs sitting on Keitaro's desk and started looking through them. One caught her eye, _Freaky Styley _by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. "_Freaky Styley_? Hmm… Well, I guess we'll give this one a shot." Naru walked over to the CD player she had brought from her room and took _Freaky Styley _from its jewel case and put it in the stereo. "And why don't we just tempt fate?" Naru pressed the random track button. The track landed on Catholic School Girls Rule.

An odd smirk fell over Naru's face as she began to get undressed. The first thing she pulled out to put on was a plad skirt that fell about knee length. She followed this skirt with a white shirt, and to top it all off she put on her glasses. All the while Naru is getting dressed to the tune of Catholic School Girls Rule. Naru knew enough English and had read enough to know about catholic schools and their dress codes to burst out laughing when she was done dressing.

"Motoko, you see the irony here, don't you?"

Motoko shook her head. "No, I can't say I do."

Naru laughed harder. "This song is rather lewd, where the singer is talking about how he finds catholic school girls and their uniforms attractive."

Motoko blushed, thinking back to something she had read in a magazine her sister had brought back from a trip to America. Instantly, she looked at Naru and then thought to the picture and turned very red."Um, do you might if we change the CD?"

Naru shook her head. "Not at all." She went back to the stack. "Hmm, the pillows, eh? How about _Little Busters_?"

Motoko nodded. "I heard Su talking with Keitaro about the pillows once, I think. It could have been something else though. If I recall the conversation, they play one of his favorite songs."

Naru nodded. "Blues Drive Monster." She let out a sigh. "He plays it a lot while we are taking breaks from studying."

"Perhaps we should play it for him when he gets home." Said Motoko. "It might help him feel more at home in his room again."

The pair stared at each other in silence for a moment. During this whole friendly gesture of helping each other move in, they had let their minds wonder from their goals. Both sharing the same goal and that is to prove to Keitaro that she is better than the other wife. For a moment, both girls' minds began to issue hard second thoughts about their best laid plans.

"_Maybe this is all too much of a rush…_" thought Naru. "_Perhaps I should tone it down._"

"_Perhaps I should wait a while to make my move…_" thought Motoko. "_I might end up frightening Keitaro…_"

The two girls unknowingly nodded their heads as if agreeing to a decision. They then looked at each other.

"Well, let's summon Kitsune, she'll give the word to Keitaro to come see us." Said Naru. "After that, it's playing the waiting game."

Motoko nodded and opened the door and yelled. "Kitsune! We request your presence in Keitaro's room!"

A few minutes later Kitsune strolled down the hallway to Keitaro's and stepped in. She looked around. "Wow girls. This looks pretty good. Better than I was expecting."

Naru glared at Kitsune. "Are you suggesting that I don't know what I am doing?"

Ktisune laughed. "Girl, no offense to your design abilities at all. I'm just saying you both have so much stuff, I was expecting it to be near impossible to walk in here with Keitaro's crap here as well." Kitsune saw that Naru was appeased and asked. "So, what do you need me for?"

"We need you to make sure Keitaro comes up here right when he gets home. The three of us have some things to discuss. Starting with the new arrangement of our room."

Kitsune flashed her trademark foxy grin. "Oh so _that's _what you guys are calling _it _these days? I have to say, I have never heard to the nasty-nasty referred in that manner before."

Naru and Motoko both glared at Kitsune. "Okay, okay. Sheesh. I'll tell him." Kitsune walked out of the room and grumbled. "God, can't have fun with anyone these days."

**Later On, as Keitaro arrived back home…**

Keitaro walked up the steps as best he could on crutches, he was getting better at traversing the stairs with his cripple sticks, but it was still a challenge. Once he finally made it past the front door of Hinata-sou, Keitaro was expecting to see Naru and Motoko waiting for him, but they where not.

"_That's odd. It's a little too quiet around here._" Thought Keitaro.

As Keitaro walked toward the kitchen, he was surprised to see Kitsune walking out.

"Hello, Kitsune." Said Keitaro.

Kitsune grinned. "Why hello there Keitaro. DO head up to your room post haste. Your wives are waiting for you."

Keitaro swallowed hard. "W..waiting for me?"

Kitsune nodded. "Oh yes, they are waiting. Indeed." She flashed a fox grin and walked off. "Better not keep them waiting, lover boy."

Keitaro was now very nervous. He tried to dismiss it as best as he could, over and over in his mind telling himself that it's just Kitsune having her fun. "_Yes, that's right. It's all just Kitsune and one of her jokes. Nothing serious at all._" Alas, Keitaro was in for a big start when he reached his room. A soft music was coming from inside, he of course recognized it as his favorite song. "_I'm not sure if this is an ill omen or not…_"

Keitaro reluctantly opened the door to his room and crossed the threshold. He could not believe what he saw. "What the hell?" The room Keitaro had stepped into was very different from the one he had left earlier. There where suits of samurai armor and the various possessions from Naru's room had been moved in as well. Keitaro's stuff was still there but, he had a trouble finding it. His eyes traveled to the center of the room where presently his wives sat having tea. Motoko was dressed as she always was, so that was no surprise, but it was Naru's plad skirt and white blouse that had him thrown off. The two girls looked up at their husband.

"Keitaro, good to have you back." Said Motoko.

"Yes, it is." Said Naru. "So how do you like our little renovations?"

"Uh…"

"Your at a loss for words, huh?" asked Naru. "I admit it's a lot to take in, but I think after a while you will come to get used to it."

Keitaro stood in shock for a few seconds and then managed to speak. "Why is all of your girl's stuff in my room again?"

"Silly." Said Naru. "We moved in with you. Your our husband, so we did what wives do, move in!"

"We already all live under the same roof, was their really a need to move in here?"

There was a pregnant pause. "You know what Keitaro, I never really thought about it like that." Said Motoko. "And it was my idea in the first place."

"I didn't think about it like that either…" said Naru. "Oh well."

"So are you girls seriously set on staying here?" asked Keitaro. The girls nodded.

"In fact, we where waiting for you to get back." Said Naru.

Motoko nodded. "It's time to discuss the sleeping arrangements."

Keitaro became very nervous and stuttered. "Sl…eeeping…. Arra…nagements?"

Naru grinned evilly. "I don't know about Motoko, but I had my heart on all of us sharing a bed, Keitaro."

With this comment, Keitaro lost it completely. In a fashion more suited to Shinobu than himself, Keitaro ran around his room with his arms flailing till he tripped over his table and fell face first into the floor.

Motoko and Naru sighed and looked down at their husband.

"I should have made a bet." Chuckled Naru. "I knew sooner or later during this whole thing he would do something like that."

Motoko sighed. "I shall wake him up, hold on." She walked over to her futon and pulled out a bottle of smelling salts and waved it under Keitaro's nose. Naru looked at her questioningly. "Oh, I have the salts left over from a kendo club. If someone gets knocked out, it is the duty of the person who knocked them out to revive them."

Keitaro woke back up. "Ow, my face hurts."

"It's killing me." Said Naru playfully.

"Well, shall we get back to the matter at hand?" asked Motoko.

Naru nodded. "So Keitaro, what are your thoughts on this matter?"

Keitaro looked as if he was about to pass out again. "Perhaps… I uh…" he looked toward his door. "_Damn, it's locked! I got to get myself out of this one for the moment._" Keitaro looked around the room, when his gaze settled upon the hole to Naru's room. "_Bingo._" Keitaro slowly crawled back wards. "I should be going girls. We'll discuss this later!" Keitaro got up and he bolted for the hole.

"He's running for it!" shouted Naru. "Motoko! Don't let him get away!"

Keitaro made a mad dash for the hole. Once he was under it he made a leap of faith and jumped for the opening. He sat dangling from the hole, half up, half down. As me moved to pull himself up, he found that he was being pulled on. Below him, Motoko and Naru had each grabbed one of his legs and now had him pinned from running. "_Oh of all things to happen at a time like this!_"

"Pull harder Motoko!" shouted Naru in a crazed tone.

"What if we hurt him?" asked Motoko.

"Since when has that ever mattered in the past?"

"Good point."

Keitaro and the girls struggled hard in a desperate tug-of-war with his torso. After a minute, Keitaro hollered in pain that the girls where hurting his broken leg by pulling so hard. But in another instant, an idea hit Keitaro. "_It's a long shot, but it just might work._" Keitaro reached down with one hand and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and with one pull, Keitaro's jeans where off. They snagged a bit on his cast but with one more lung he made it up into Naru's room, while the girls hit the floor with a thud. Keitaro's jeans had caught on his cast and ripped off, leaving him with half a pant leg tangled on his leg. Naru and Motoko lay in a heap on the ground, Naru lying on top of Motoko, with the crotch of Keitaro's jeans on her face.

"Hmmf!" shouted Naru into the jeans. She tossed them off her face. "Damn it! How in the hell did he manage that one?"

"Keitaro can really amaze me sometimes." Said Motoko. "You have to admit, that quick thinking was brilliant."

Naru sighed. "Okay, I will concede that it was a good move."

**Meanwhile upstairs…**

Keitaro ran like a bat out of hell. He ran like a man possessed, but mostly, he ran from Naru and Motoko. But as he stumbled frantically around the hallways, he couldn't stop to look at the irony of his current situation. "_To think, a week ago I'd have been running from these same two people to not get beaten to a pulp._" Keitaro was frantically running and he did not notice as he came upon the steps to the downstairs. So in true fashion, he slipped and took a dive down the stairs. He tumbled down the stairs screaming all the way, he did a somersault and ended up upside down at the bottom of the stairs. He lay at the bottom of the stairs in his boxers groaning in pain.

"Aaaaaouu!" cried Shinobu as she walked from the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

Kitsune came running in. "Damn son! Do those wives of yours ever like to play rough!"

Keitaro groaned. "Help me! Please! They aren't themselves!" Keitaro had a true look of horror in his eyes. "Hide me Kitsune!"

Kitsune laughed and pulled him away to the living room, where she found Su on the couch. "Su, go stall Naru and Motoko. Don't let them get downstairs."

Su jumped of the couch and clapped her hands in excitement. "Play time!"

Kitsune called back to Shinobu. "Shinobu, be a dear and run down to get Haruka and Mutsumi, I need their help."

Shinobu nodded and dashed out the door. Kitsune propped Keitaro up on the couch, sat down next to him and began to laugh.

"Keitaro my man, you're a card."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Keitaro.

"Two attractive women throw themselves at you and you run away like a scared little kid. A scared little kid in his boxers, mind you."

Keitaro sighed and laughed. "Shut up, Kitsune."

Just then upstairs, a loud explosion could be heard. Looks like Koalla Su had once again put a hole in some part of the house.

Keitaro groaned. "Ahhh hell! As if things couldn't get any more hectic tonight!" He smacked his forehead. "Now I got a damned hole to fix…"

**End Chapter Two**

**Coming Next Chapter**: Haruka and Mutsumi arrive to help an embattled Keitaro. The Triumvirate spends their first night together and the following morning brings a peace. How long will it last when the families of the three come together? It's meet the parents time in the next chapter!

(**More Author's Notes**: Again guys, sorry this one took so long to post, but I have been busy and sick. Anyway, I am shocked at the 30 reviews I have gotten so far. That's a record for me for a single chapter. So apparently I'm doing something right, right? Heh. Uh and oh yeah, sorry if this chapter sucks. We are our own worst critics and I can never tell if it's good on my own. I should really probably get someone to beta for me… Oh well.. See you guys and gals back here real soon. That is of course, after some of my other works are updated. Peace, Love and Cabbage. Temmy out!)


	3. Hide and Seek Honeymoon

(**Author's Notes: **Hmm, it's a update you say? Yes, I am in fact alive Triumvirate fans out there, I have just been taking time to enjoy the hell out of my summer vacation, and have been ignoring my work. Yes, it's been over a month, but eh, last update I was still in school and still studying for finals. Anyway, again I modified this chapter's idea a little bit, to where the parents start arriving at the end. So that means the meet the parents comes next chapter. By the way, Keitaro's show up first, then Tsukuro, then Naru's parents. And uh, this sounds really bad of me, but to my memory, the manga didn't name Naru's, so I will go and double check those before writing next chapter. And uh, if I get any names wrong as they are mentioned if someone could email them to me, that'd be great. Also people, to prevent the flood of update soon emails that is bound to increase, all info about why I am not writing will be posted on my blog, link in my profile. Okay, moving on. I know I ate my words, but this gets an update before Pilauts it seems, because this one got inspiration first. So ha. Anyway, here we go. Enjoy chapter three of Triumvirate, entitled Hide and Seek Honeymoon!)

(**Disclaimer!** I do not hold the legal rights to and or in any other way, shape or form own Love Hina. The aforementioned series is owned by Ken Akamatsu. Don't ever claim I own this, cause I'm really just a sensitive artist, and I am broke.)

**Triumvirate**

**Chapter Three: Hide and Seek Honeymoon**

"What is going on?" asked Haruka, who had run up the stairs upon hearing the explosion. When she entered she saw Keitaro cowering on the couch in his boxers. "... Do I really even want to know where your pants are?"

"Haruka! You have got to help me! Naru and Motoko are not themselves tonight!" shouted Keitaro.

'_Wow, this must be bad, he didn't even call me Aunt..._' thought Haruka. "Okay, Mutsumi will be here in a minute, so please tell me, what is going on!"

"Well, I came home from calling Mom, and everything is fine till I get to my room, where strangely enough I find Naru and Motoko." Keitaro took a breath. "So then they discuss sleeping arrangements and I freaked, and as I tried to get out the hole to Naru's room, they latched onto my legs and held me back. So then I had to unbutton my jeans and finally I had a way out, but that left me without my pants, so..."

Mutsumi entered with a wide grin upon seeing Keitaro. "Oh my! I see your having a wonderful honeymoon, Kei-kun."

"Far from it..." he muttered. Up stairs a loud _Damn it, Su,_ Could be heard along with stomping footsteps. Keitaro panicked. "Ahh! Hide me, Hide me for the love of all things good and pure!"

Haruka whispered something and Mutsumi's ear and then looked at Keitaro. "Go and hide behind the couch, we'll cover for you. Just remain perfectly quiet and they won't hear you."

Keitaro nodded and dashed behind the couch. No sooner had Keitaro ducked behind the couch than Naru and Motoko came bounding down the stairs.

At this point, Mutsumi bolt out the door shouting, "Come on, Kei-kun, wait for me!"

Naru glared at the door. "He's already out of the house!"

Motoko grabbed her sword and ran for the door with Naru in tow. "I am prepared to use force to bring him back. How dare he insult his wives by running off when we had an important conversation to have!"

The pair dashed out the door after Mutsumi and they thought, Keitaro. After they had gone, Keitaro looked up from behind the couch at his aunt and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much!"

"Keitaro, your not out of the woods yet." said Haruka. "Now, it's time we sat here and talked this over..."

"Or not!" interjected Kitsune. "Come on, Keitaro. You gotta run and hide! In fact, you can come and hide in my room!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes you idiot! Just run, and really fast too! I think I hear Naru coming right now."

Keitaro panicked and then bolted upstairs for Kitsune's room. A loud thud was heard as he ran through, and he soon reappeared clutching his arm and carrying some wooden planks under his arm. He said as he was passing through. "Heh, guess I forgot about the crater in front of my room."

Kitsune grinned devilishly and followed Keitaro up to her room. She looked back at Haruka and winked. '_I almost feel bad for doing this to him._'

Keitaro finished frantically fixing the hole in front of his room and then he went to Kitsune's room to hide out.

"Okay Kitsune, where do I hide?"

Kitsune slid the door shut and flashed her trademark grin at Keitaro. "Well, I was thinking I could hide you under the covers of my futon."

"KITSUNE!" shouted Keitaro. "I'm a married man!"

"So?" asked Kitsune. "I've dated married men before, it's no big deal. And it doesn't even have to mean anything, this can just be a little fling. Just our little secret." She winked at him.

"Bu...but... Naru's your best friend! And I know you have more compassion than that for her."

"Your right, I'd never do it to Naru." Kitsune paused. "But lets just say I am doing it to spite Motoko. And besides, even I have my needs Keitaro, it gets really lonely in here sometimes..."

'_Well at least someone is acting like themselves tonight._' thought Keitaro. "Ahh, why did I even come in here in the first place!"

Keitaro got up and bolted for the door, diving between Kitsune's legs and accidently tripping her with his cast. Keitaro ran amazingly fast for someone who had a cast on his leg, and this helped him get out the door quickly. He felt bad for tripping Kitsune, but right now his fear of his wives put his guilt in the back of his mind and he now dashed for Su's room. Inside he found that Su was tucked away at her computer on the far side of her jungle of a room. Little did Keitaro know, but he had tripped Su's custom burglar alarm. A shrill cry soon came over an unseen loudspeaker;

_**Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Now locking down all doors and exits! Unlocking the weapons cache with code 5-1-5-4-3-Alpha.**_

"An intruder, whassat about?" asked Su. "Oh wells, I must now arm myself!"

"Su! Su!" shouted Keitaro. "Su wait! It's me, Keitaro!"

"Oh you should have said that in the first place." said Su, jumping behind a large fern. She re-emerged moments later with a rocket launcher. "Take aim!"

Keitaro's bottom lip quivered as he looked down the barrel of the rocket launcher. "Su! Please! I just want to stay here and hide from Naru and Motoko, because if you haven't noticed, they aren't exactly themselves."

"Tell me about it, they both wanna ride you like a horse!" Su grinned wildly. "Okay, heres da deal. I will let you stay and hide here if you promise to play with me!"

"Uh... play? Like, checkers?"

"No stupid! How we usually play."

A look of horror flashed across Keitaro's face as he began to panic. "No thanks, I should be going."

Su smirked as Keitaro began to run for the door. "Oh no you don't!"

Keitaro ran harder for the door but to no avail, Su began firing rounds off from her rocket launcher at him. Keitaro reached the door but he had forgotten one thing, Su's security system had locked down all of the doors.

"Please Su, let me go."

Su let out a heavy sigh. "Fine." She once again shouldered her rocket launcher and let a rocket fly right into her door, blowing a whole through it and sent Keitaro flying through as well.

Keitaro continued flying through the house, finally smashing through the wall and into another room. Keitaro groaned and looked about his surroundings. He had landed on something soft, and he saw that he had landed on a pile of stuffed animals. He was in Shinobu's room. Keitaro heard footsteps outside but really didn't have time to get up and hide, so he just lay there, hoping that the next person through that door was not Naru or Motoko. Thankfully for him it was Shinobu, who had rushed upstairs upon hearing a loud crash.

"ACK!" shouted Shinobu as she saw the hole in her wall. Her eye's traveled down to Keitaro. "Oh no! Sempai! Are you okay?"

Keitaro groaned. "My back is a little sore, but other than that, I'm okay." He looked up at Shinobu. "May I hide in here for a while?"

"Of course!" Shinobu nervously looked around the room. '_Hmm... Ah! There we go._' Shinobu walked over to a pile of clean clothes in the corner of her room. "You can hide under here, it's a tight fit, but it should do the job." Shinobu lifted up the pile a bit at a time and motioned for Keitaro to come over, and he crawled under the bit of clothes that remained. Shinobu again piled the clothes on top of Keitaro and did so till he was almost completely covered. The clothes covered all of Keitaro's torso, but left his feet sticking out, which was a big problem. But Shinbou found an easy remedy to this by taking the top blanket off her futon and throwing over Keitaro's legs. '_Now it's perfect._' she thought.

Keitaro mumbled a thank you from under his cotton fortress. He started to say something else, but in the distance, stomping footsteps could be heard. Someone in a very foul mood was home, it had to be Naru.

"Just try and keep quite." whispered Shinobu. "I wont let them hurt you. I'm going to try to throw her off the trail."

The stomping grew nearer, and now a voice was heard to be accompanying the stomping.

"Damn that Mutsumi! Just damn it!" groused Naru. "I can't believe we followed her for nearly twenty minutes only to find she had tricked us!"

"Yes, that was very annoying." replied Motoko. "We should be smarter than that, but yet, he has given us the slip."

"Wait a minute!" said Naru, stopping just short of Shinobu's room. "If he wasn't with Mutsumi, there just might be a good chance he is still hiding in someone's room."

Motoko looked around at the various holes and blast damage that had resulted from Su's latest game. "Perhaps, we should start at Su's room and look from there."

Naru looked at a trail of broken wood and scorch marks that lead to Shinbo's room. "Or not." She motioned over to Shinobu's room. "I think we won't have to go far."

The pair walked over to Shinobu's door and knocked.

"Yes?" asked Shinobu. "Who's there?"

"It's Naru and Motoko. We'd like to come in, if that is alright."

"Oh... of course. Come in."

The girls walked into Shinobu's room and looked directly at the hole in the wall.

"Keitaro was here." said Naru, looking at the hole. "Unless you have an explanation for the hole."

"Yes. Yes, he was here." said Shinobu. "But that was about ten minutes ago, he ran off someplace, I haven't seen him since."

Motoko glanced around the room and then settled on the clothes pile. "I think, that he is still in here. Are you lying to us?"

Shinobu just looked at the floor. "No..."

Motoko drew her katana and walked over to the clothes pile. "Then you wont mind if I just prod around in your clothes pile."

"Please don't! You'll ruin my clothes!"

"With Keitaro's blood I bet!" shouted Naru.

Just then Keitaro jumped out from under the clothes pile. "No don't! You don't want to kill me!"

"Ah ha! Thought you could out run us, eh?" shouted Naru. "Well guess what? Your ass isn't running from this anymore!" Naru balled her fists as Motoko held him in place by keeping her katana in his face. Looking at all of this, Shinobu began to cry.

"Please don't hurt him!" sobbed Shinobu.

"ALRIGHT! THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Haruka who had bound upstairs upon hearing Naru shouting. "EVERYONE STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Everyone in Shinobu's room just looked at Haruka.

"But if we let him go, he'll make a break for it!" said Motoko.

"Yeah, he threw his pants at me!" chimed in Naru.

"First off, Naru, that is the weakest argument I have ever heard in my life!" said Haruka. "Secondly, look at yourselves! Your not yourselves, your freaking out over nothing."

"Exactly girls!" said Keitaro. "Ever since I got back from calling my mom you guys have been very odd. In fact you wanted to sleep with me! Come on! When has that ever even crossed your minds before today? I think your taking the marriage thing a bit over the edge!"

"But..." started Naru.

"But nothing!" said Haruka. "You've chased the poor boy around in nothing but his skivvies, and threatened to kill him if he didn't sit down and sleep with you!"

"That's not true!" said Motoko. "Well... we didn't force him too, we simply wanted to talk to him about our sleeping arrangements, that's all."

"Yes, but he wouldn't even sit there and discuss." said Naru. "He just up and bolted."

"And then you two latched onto my legs and played tug of war with my torso!"

Motoko blushed. "Yes... there was that."

Naru blushed as well. "Yeah... sorry Keitaro. I guess we were both just letting our hormones get the best of us."

"Keitaro, I think I speak for the both of us when I say we are sorry." said Motoko, bowing her head.

"Yes, Motoko's right. I don't know what came over me today, and I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Keitaro sighed. "Thanks girls, and I'm sorry for running." He got up and brushed off the pair of Shinobu's socks that was draped over his shoulder.

There was a pause in the room as everyone looked at Keitaro, who was still pantless.

"You... might want to get some pants on, Keitaro." said Haruka.

Keitaro blushed. "Yeah... right..." Keitaro left to walk to his room, with Motoko and Naru following. After a little chat, it was agreed that the three Urashimas would share a bed, but if anything funny was tried, consequences would be dire. Just as the gang was getting ready for bed, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come." said Keitaro.

"Oh ho, not yet tiger. Save some for your wives!" It was Kitsune. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you earlier, during your little shouting match up here, Keitaro's parents called. They'll be here tomorrow."

"And you just got around to telling us now?" asked Naru.

"Yes..." said Kitsune. "Oh yeah, speaking of Naru. Honey, your parents are also coming, seems that they are interested in meeting your new family." Kitsune's gaze settled on Motoko.

"Let me guess." sighed Motoko. "A-ne will be here tomorrow as well."

"Yep, that about sums it up." said Kitsune. "Now you all play nice this evening, you hear? It might be a good idea to use some protection and to take things slow."

"Just shut up and leave already!" said Naru, throwing a pillow at the door. After the door slid shut, Naru glanced at the others. "This is really weird, they are all coming at once. It almost doesn't make sense."

"I don't know about you two, but I don't want to concern myself with that tonight." yawned Keitaro. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright, but just remember. Nothing funny." said Motoko.

"Yes, yes, I know. And that goes for you and Naru too."

"What? Like I'd try something."

"Whatever, just go to sleep."

The three Urashimas lay there in silence, Naru and Motoko on either side of Keitaro. The girls, tired from the events of before had fallen fast asleep, but not before each grabbed Keitaro around the chest like a teddy bear.

Keitaro tried to suppress a nosebleed and he succeeded. '_Oh man, this is going to be something else. Something tells me that tomorrow is going to be one hectic mess._' Keitaro quietly drifted off to sleep after that thought.

**The Next Morning...**

Kenjo and Kasumi Urashima walked up the stairs to the doors of Hinata-sou.

"Well love, are you ready?" asked Kenjo.

"Yes, I mean, I already spoke to Keitaro and he seemed okay."

"What man _wouldn't _be okay with having two wives?" laughed Kenjo. "Think of all the interesting things you could do!"

Kasumi hit her husband with her purse. "Honestly! Don't start getting all perverted on me now, is that the kind of example you want to set for Keitaro?"

"Do you honestly think that he hasn't already consummated his marriage with both the girls already? You seriously can't stick a guy in a room with two women he is married to and not expect something erotic to happen!"

"Well, after all this is Keitaro we are talking about." said Kasumi. "Think about how well he has handled girls in the past. I don't think he'd try to sleep with them, he'd die of blood loss before anything interesting happened!"

Kenjo looked at his wife. "You know, I never thought of it that way. I hope he hasn't lost too much blood already..."

"Oh look, top of the stairs already." said Kasumi. "Are you ready?"

"... I just asked you that a minute ago."

"Just shut up and knock on the door."

"Yes love, right away."

Kenjo knocked on the door and from there it was no turning back.

**End Chapter Three**

**Coming Next Chapter:** The gloves are off as all three families come to meet the newlyweds. And from the start things are a little tense. How will the families react? It's finally time to meet the in-laws! Stick around for the next chapter to find out!

(**Author's Footnote:** Yeah sorry about the chapter if it isnt that good and seems rushed in places. I have been working on this in small increments over the past week and I hope it all comes out okay. I am sorry if this chapter was bad, but I promise next chapter will be even better!)

(**Update 6/26/2005!** Okay, thanks everyone for informing me of my typo, it should now be fixed, might take a while for it to uh show up again but I have fixed it in the text. Also, again, other than Mei, her step-sister, if Naru's parents have names that are generally accepted, I'd like to hear em! So email em to me.)


	4. Family Values

(**Author's Notes:** Welcome to the next installment of Triumvirate. Last chapter ended with Keitaro's parents popping up and knocking on the door. This is the start of the arrival of the in-laws, and well, if you are one of the people who have been following Triumvirate closely, this is most likely a moment you are looking forward too. I hope I do not disappoint. Lets see, what else... Uh, if you ever have any Triumvirate related questions, or just questions about my fics in general, do drop me an email, and I will answer all emails. Uh that's about it, but then again if I have misnamed anyone in this story, parent wise, let me know. Oh well, let's just cut to the chase, please enjoy chapter Four of Triumvirate, entitled Family Values.)

(**Disclaimer:** Ahem, I do not, and I repeat, do not in any way, shape, form or contrived notion claim Love Hina as my own. It is the intellectual property of Ken Akamatsu, and I would not dare claim it as my own. I can't afford to be sued, because, well, do the math yourself.)

**Triumvirate**

**Chapter Four: Family Values**

From inside a muffed holler of a response to the knock was heard, but it was indecipherable. The faint sound of footsteps growing louder followed this response. Moments later the door was opened and standing in the doorway as Haruka.

"Yes?" asked Haruka. "What is it... Kenjo! Kasumi?"

"Hey little sister, how is every little thing?" smiled Kenjo, giving Haruka hug. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, yes, almost two years. I knew you where coming, but what are you doing here so early? It's eight in the morning!"

"Well." said Kasumi. "We thought we'd come and catch Keitaro in the morning, see how he was doing, meet his wives. And then just all in all, enjoy a little trip away from home."

"Oh, I see. I don't know if Keitaro is up yet or not, I just got here about ten minutes ago to make sure all was well, plus it saves me from having to cook." Haruka paused and motioned them in. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

Kenjo followed his sister in, followed closely by his wife. "Wow this place looks great! Much better than the last time I was here."

"Yeah, Keitaro's worked hard to keep this place in good shape." Haruka paused. "Anyway, just come on into the kitchen."

Haruka and company walked into the kitchen, where they found Keitaro sitting at the table and Shinobu cooking.

"Morning Haruka, when did you get here?" asked Keitaro. Looking directly behind his aunt, Keitaro's eyes grew huge. "Mom! Dad! You're here early." Keitaro got up on one crutch and walked over to hug his parents.

First his dad caught him in an embrace. "Keitaro, my boy, I've missed you. And right now, I am very proud of you. Living here has changed you for the better, you actually do work!"

"Thanks Dad." said Keitaro. "I've missed you too." Kenjo increased his grip and Keitaro yelped in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"It's nothing serious, I think my rib cage got bruised, that's all."

"How did that happen?"

"Well you see, after a very um... _interesting _day yesterday, I was exhausted, and well I went to bed. But because my wives insisted on sleeping with me, I ended up sleeping in the middle of the two of them. That in itself is fine, except both of them wrapped an arm tightly around me while sleeping and well, I guess some people don't know their own strength."

"Sweetheart, maybe you should go and get that checked out..." said Kasumi in a worried tone as she hugged Keitaro, taking extra care not to inflame his injury.

"Nah mom, I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keitaro turned to look at Shinobu. "Say, Shinobu. Do you know where Naru or Motoko are?"

"I saw Motoko this morning as usual, I think she went to the hot springs. Naru, I have no clue, I assume she is still asleep."

"Oh, then I'll let her sleep." chuckled Keitaro nervously. "I'm kinda afraid of waking her up."

"Ah go ahead and wake her up, Keitaro." said Kitsune in an irritated tone as she walked in the room. "Getting pummeled by your wife won't hurt as bad as a night with Kaolla Su. Yargh, tonight she goes back to Motoko. Guess what, she's ya'lls problem now. I can't endure that kinda punishment!"

Kasumi's eyebrow quivered. "What is she talking about? Lesbian casual sex?"

"No Mom, it's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Su is odd in most of her habits and one of them is that she has to be close to someone when she sleeps." said Kitsune. "Not quite sure why, but it's basically the only way she sleeps. Before Motoko, all the girls in the house took turns passing Su around. Noone likes sleeping with her though, she is very rough and kicks in her sleep."

"Kitsune, speaking of Su, where is she?" asked Shinobu.

"Right here!" said Su, bounding in after Kitsune. Su turned to Keitaro.

"Please, no Su." said Keitaro, backing into a corner. "No good morning any things today."

"Whassamatter? Too much lovin' last night? Sausage a little sore?"

"SU!" shouted Shinobu. "That is certainly none of your business!"

"Aww, Shinobu, your just jealous!"

"Okay, that's enough." muttered Keitaro. "No more of that for this morning!"

Kasumi leaned over to her husband. "Kenjo, dear, do you have any clue what is going on?"

"Not in the least, but it's entertaining none the less."

"Oh, Keitaro, I didn't know we had guests." said Naru as she walked in the room with Motoko.

"I knew we where going to have guests, but not this early. I haven't even had breakfast yet." added Motoko.

Keitaro took to his crutch and walked over to his wives. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my wives, Naru and Motoko. Naru is the brown haired one, and Motoko is the black haired one."

"Keitaro my boy, I do believe I just became even more proud of you." Kenjo was beaming. "Such beautiful wives you have."

Kasumi glared at her husband and cleared her throat. "Hello girls, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kasumi Urashima, I'm Keitaro's mother." She bowed.

"Yes, and I am Kenjo, Keitaro's father." he bowed as well. "And it is a great honor to meet you girls."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all ours." said Naru, with a bow.

"Indeed. I am beginning to see where Keitaro gets a bit of his, '_unique_' personality from." added Motoko, bowing as well.

"Everyone!" said Shinobu. "Breakfast is ready. Let us sit down and eat."

Everyone took spots around the table as Shinobu brought out the food.

"Before we start, I would like to say one thing." said Keitaro. "These are the breakfast ground rules for today. Let me make these very clear. First, and well, really everything, there will be no sex chat, erotic discussions, pillow talk, sexual innuendo of any kind, and well in fact, anything even strangely erotic is not to be discussed. This is done to insure that there is no chaos in the ranks. I want to eat in peace."

"Now that's just no fun." sighed Kitsune.

"Well fine, if everyone wants to talk about the sex that never was, I'll take my meal to the roof or my room or something!"

Kasumi sighed. "With that kind of attitude towards sex, it'll be a miracle if I ever get any grandchildren."

Breakfast proceeded without further incident. Keitaro had been calmed down enough to sit and eat, and noone brought up sex period. Keitaro's parents spent most of breakfast amassing information about Naru and Motoko, to really see what kind of girls Keitaro had married.

"So, Naru." said Kenjo. "I understand your in Tokyo U?"

"Yes, that's right." replied Naru. "Almost didn't make it, but I did. And with my help, Keitaro _finally_ made it in. So I think it's all worthwhile, everyone wins. Well, everyone will win when old crutches over here gets out of his cast and into class."

"Keitaro, are you skipping class?" asked Kasumi.

"No! No!" said Keitaro with a tinge of panic. "The doctor said I should stay off my leg as much as possible, and that school would be too much to work around on crutches, you know with all the books and the walking."

"Here I go thinking you've changed but your still the same old slacker you where when you left home!" Kasumi looked over at her son who was visibly hurt by her comment. "Oh honey lighten up. It was a joke. I didn't really mean it, I just figure that you'd have a friend or someone help you around with your books."

"Moving on!" said Kenjo. "Motoko, I understand you belong to a very prestigious school of martial arts?"

"Uh, I _used _too." sighed Motoko. "Alas, my sister kicked me out recently. In fact, this whole wedding is partially my fault." Motoko smiled and shook her head. "No, look at me saying such foolish things. Fault? Why place blame on anyone? I'm married to a wonderful, caring, loving, man, and I share him with one of the best friends I have ever had. In some backwards way, I am blessed."

Keitaro blushed. "Did you, really mean all of those things you said just now?"

Motoko blushed as well. "Of course I did. I mean, things could be worse, right?"

"Keitaro..." said Naru. "I... I..." '_Come on, idiot! Tell him! You told Tsukuro, how hard can it be to look him in the eyes and tell him you love him!_'

"Naru, is something the matter?" asked Keitaro.

"No! No!" laughed Naru nervously. "I lost my train of thought, that's all."

Keitaro looked at Naru closely, trying to read her. But before he could make any kind of judgement, there was a knock at the door. Naru was saved by the bell, or in this case, the door.

"I'll get it." said Keitaro, getting up from the table. Keitaro walked over to the door and opened it, causing him to jump backwards with a yelp. "OH! Hello Tsukuro! Come on in!"

"Ahh, Keitaro!" said Tsukuro walking in and giving him a hug. "It's good to see you, dear brother-in-law."

"Uh... Tsukuro, it's been what, two days?"

Tsukuro smiled. "Well, I suppose so."

"Ah well, we were just finishing up breakfast." said Keitaro, walking back to his seat at the table. Tsukuro followed behind him.

"Oh, have I barged in on company?" asked Tsukuro.

"Not at all, in fact, these are my parents." replied Keitaro. "Mom, Dad, this is Tsukuro, Motoko's sister."

"Hello, it is a honor to meet you." said Kenjo, getting up and bowing. "My name is Kenjo Urashima, Keitaro's father."

"And I am Kasumi Urashima, Keitaro's mother." Said Kasumi, bowing as well. "It is a great honor to meet you."

"Oh no, the honor is all mine." Said Tsukuro, bowing like everyone else. "How fortunate that I was here to meet you all! But alas, that is not totally why I am here. Motoko."

"Yes, A-ne?"

"I have done some thinking and, I have decided to let you back into the school. You may again follow the way of the sword."

Motoko's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Do you mean it!"

"Yes, but…" smiled Tsukuro. "Only if you also attended to your marital duties. You have to make sure everyone in this marriage is happy, and somewhere in the future, children will happen, this is expected, be warned if this takes too long, you will be kicked out again. But you may restart your training."

"Oh thank you so much!" said Motoko, jumping up to hug her sister with tears of joy in her eyes. "I promise, I will not disappoint you."

"Wait, Tsukuro, is there a catch?" asked Keitaro.

"Well, there is one little catch." Replied Tsukuro. "The marriage most be consummated both ways by the end of the month, or Motoko will never be allowed to take up the sword again. You have three weeks, trust me, I will know if your telling the truth or not."

"Oh…" Keitaro started to blush. "Um… I think I saw this in a porno once…"

"How strangely erotic." Said Naru.

"Naru! Did you just say what I think you said?" asked Motoko. "And Keitaro! You pervert, you have porn? When Naru and I rearranged our room we didn't see any. Where are you hiding it?"

"I think I did…" blushed Naru. "But nevermind that. Keitaro? Answer her question, where do you keep your porn?"

"I… uh… don't have any?" stuttered Keitaro. "Honest… I only borrowed it from my friends, you know, the ones whose names I can never remember!"

"You are so sleeping on the couch if you're lying Keitaro…" muttered Naru.

"Uh… So! Tsukuro, would you like something to drink and or eat?" asked Kenjo. "I am sure Keitaro would be happy to get up and defuse his situation, I mean get you something!"

"Some tea would be lovely."

"Yes! Right away!" Keitaro got up and scrambled for the kitchen.

"But… there is a pot of tea right there on the table…" said Motoko.

Just then a loud crash came from inside the kitchen, followed by a knock at the door.

Naru sighed. "Motoko, I'm going to go make sure Keitaro is breaking too much stuff in the kitchen. Would you be so kind as to get the door."

"Of course." The two girls got up and parted ways, Naru heading for the kitchen and Motoko heading for the door. Motoko reached the door and opened it to find two adults standing with a teenager with them. "Hello, are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we are." Said the woman. "My name is Anju Narusegwa, that is my husband Soichiro, and our daughter Mei. We are Naru's family, come to see if she still has her right mind."

Motoko nodded. "Of course, come on in." The group followed Motoko into the house and Motoko went back to her seat at the table. Just as they entered the room, Naru was dragging Keitaro in from the kitchen by his cast.

"Honestly Keitaro!" said Naru, dragging him to the table. "You have got to watch where your walking with that cast of yours. You'd think you would have learned by now that you trip easily over things. Oh well, least you didn't break any pots or pans." She looked up at her parents standing in the doorway. "Mom! Dad! Mei!"

"Well, at least you remember who we are." Said Anju. "When I called up here and spoke to Kitsune, she told me you had gone off and eloped. Further more you ended up marrying a guy with another wife! I know is legal know, but what the hell where you thinking?"

"Yes, What the hell where you thinking?" repeated Soichiro. "We've never even gotten to meet this man, and you go off and marry him! God, your pregnant, aren't you? He knocked you up and you run off into the sunset with him to live happily ever after."

"Mom, Dad, please!" said Mei. "Just calm down. I am sure Naru will tell us the whole story if we just let her. By the way, sis, it's good to see you again."

"Thank you Mei, it's good to see you as well." Smiled Naru. "Now, lets all be rational people, and sit down to discuss this one. First off, everyone, meet my husband and wife, Keitaro and Motoko."

"We've already met." Said Motoko. "Might I add it is a pleasure."

"Oh why hello then." Said Keitaro, with a bow. "My name is Keitaro Urashima. And uh, those are Kenjo and Kasumi, my parents and that is Tsukuro Aoyama, Motoko's sister."

The three people waved at Naru's family.

"Well, I am Anju Narusegwa, and that is my husband, Soichiro, and our daughter Mei. It is… well it is something to meet you."

"So, Naru, your pregnant?" asked Soichiro.

"No, I am not Dad." Sighed Naru. "Look, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and well, what's the big deal that I married Keitaro?"

"For one, it was so sudden, and well, he has another wife!"

"So what? If we all love each other does it really matter?"

"Love each other?" asked Keitaro. "You mean…?"

"Oh then that changes everything." Said Anju. "You can't mess with love, took me two tries but I have found it. Honey, we just don't want you to marry someone you don't really love."

"Don't worry, I thought this out, Mom."

"Mr. Urashima!" said Mei. "I have a question!"

"Please, it's Keitaro, and what's your question?"

"Tell me, just how good are you to land two wives? I bet you must be packing, hardcore! And your probably a really good kisser and…"

"Okay Mei, that's enough. Your embarrassing him." Said Naru, blushing, looking over at Keitaro who was blushing twice as hard. "Besides, when did your hormones kick into overdrive? You really shouldn't be thinking about that sort of thing."

"Oh come off of it!" laughed Mei. "Don't act like a saint, I can remember when you would obsess over your tutor. My god you would have boned him in a heartbeat."

"So, Anju." Said Kasumi, trying to ignore the sibling argument. "What do you think about grandchildren?"

"Oh well, now that you mention it… I would love to be a grandparent!"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Together, we could be fantastic grandparents!"

Anju looked over at Kasumi. "Kasumi, this is the start of a very beautiful friendship."

End Chapter Four 

**Coming Next Chapter! **The In-laws get to know each other better, and then a friendly game of Pictionary goes wrong. To top it all off, the Triumvirate only have three weeks to consummate their marriage, or Motoko can never return to her family's school! Stick around for the next chapter, sure not to disappoint!

(**Author's Footnote: **Sorry that one took so long to get up, I will try to be diligent about the next chapter. Sorry if it sucked sorta, next chapter will be even better.)


	5. Family Feud

**(Author's Notes:** It has been about, seven months since the last update of Triumvirate was published. I'm not going to make any more excuses in the notes here, as the full story will be posted with in a day or two in the Triumvirate Discussion Forum under the Forums List in the Love Hina category. So yeah... But um, I will warn that this might not be worth the long wait, but then again it might be I dunno. It seems off to me, but I guess that's because I'm feeling a little ill as I post this, but it's cool. So um, I can't really go on about much except enjoy this long over do chapter, I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Think of this as my birthday present to all of you. By the time most of you read this, it will be April 6, which marks my Seventeenth birthday this year. So... that is my gift to all of you, a new chapter. Thank you once again for supporting me and this fanfiction.

**(Disclaimer!** Hey guys, I don't own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. I am not claiming this as mine, so don't let anyone tell you differently!

**Triumvirate**

**Chapter Five: Family Feud**

It is amazing how fast people will haul off and fight with each other. Oh, it had started as a simple game of Pictionary at Keitaro's suggestion, in an attempt to get the in-laws to know each other better. This at first, was a novel idea, a noble effort even. But because of the luck that is both so kind and so harsh to Keitaro, this one would not end well at all. It started out just fine, with the teams being the Narusegwas minus Mei against the Urashimas and both of them against Tsuruko and Mei, with Haruka being referee, while Keitaro, Naru, Motoko and the rest of the girls went on either watching or with other things. The game progressed fine, with the normal fare of things like watermelon or airplane, just regular Pictionary. Things began to go downhill when Tsuruko brought out the special handmade Pictionary cards that she had made one night a few years back during extreme boredom. First, Kasumi drew a factory, which everyone quickly caught onto, but when she shook her head that it was not the correct answer, so she added little stick figures coming out of the factory. Immediately, Kenjo shouted "Soylent Green", which also wasn't the right answer. Kasumi furrowed her brow and sighed. It was baby factory. This put everyone on edge, as most shot looks straight at Tsuruko, whom simply replied with a smile. It soon became apparent, that unlike Motoko, her sister was a very down to earth person in touch with her sexuality. Next it feel upon Soichiro to draw a card, and what he drew puzzled everyone. Clearly, it was blatantly sexual, as it had what where two stick figures, one standing with the other's legs placed behind it's standing form with the second stick figure going at a diagonal with its hands placed straight out in front of it's body, touching the ground. Mei grinned and told everyone it looked like a Wheelbarrow, and Tsuruko nodded as that was what it was called. This outraged Soichiro, who pointed at Tsuruko and yelled about how it was all her fault that Naru was married to Keitaro and that he should make her pay. Kenjo came to her aid, pointing out that Naru had consented to the whole thing and had wanted to marry Keitaro.

From here, the gloves where off. A grand shouting match erupted between the in-laws, with Kenjo trying to protect his son's name and also trying to defuse Soichiro from getting physically violent. Which wasn't to say that the women weren't fighting, as the once friendly Anju and Kasumi were actually in a rather large bickering match with Tsuruko about her intentions in this whole ordeal. Keitaro, Naru and Motoko could do nothing but stand there and try to think of a way to get their families to stop fighting. Finally, ever the hero, Keitaro tried to inject some logic and reason into the situation.

"Hey now!" shouted Keitaro. "This is really a stupid thing to fight over, you should all just sit down and cool off!"

"Oh shut your hole, boy!" shouted Soichiro. "We don't need your opinion!"

"Hey, let him be!" said Kasumi.

"Why should he!" interjected Anju. "It's his fault after all!"

"Oh come off of it." grunted Kenjo, leveling a finger as Tsuruko. "It's really her fault in the first place. Getting all this together and making it legal. Manipulating people's lives!"

Tsuruko sighed. "I didn't force anything on anyone, nor will I admit to being manipulative. All parties involved knew what they had gotten themselves into when they agreed to go along with my terms." Tsuruko smiled faintly. "The marriage powers come with the benefits of having the family school and shrine..."

"Oh how perfect for you!" said Anju, tossing her arms up in the air, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You oversexed perverted sword jockey!"

"Mother!" shouted Naru. "This is going way to far!"

"Why are you taking her side!" asked Soichiro.

"I'm not taking anyone's anything! Everyone is being really stupid, that's all!"

"Liar! You _are _taking sides and you_ know_ it!"

Suddenly, a large piercing sound erupted throughout the house and everyone quieted down to see Mei standing on a table, an air horn in each hand as the source of the noise.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" yelled Mei as she let down on the air horns. "Everyone just stop, shut up and listen!" Mei looked around to see that she had everyone's attention, so she decided to continue. "Look at all of you, acting like children! Why is everyone so uptight that three people got married? I thought weddings were times of joy, not a time to start a brawl in the living room. You are all adults, start acting like them!"

"You call us children." sighed Anju. "Yet we are being good parents, showing concern for the situation that our daughter has been dragged into."

"Dragged?" asked Tsuruko. "Oh no, that is inaccurate. She was asked her feelings, and she supplied an honest answer. I assure you, I let her marry Keitaro because I felt it a crime to deny her a chance at her feelings."

Soichiro rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, the saintly samurai! Such honor and grace to be defending true love. What a sack of crap!"

"I disagree." said Motoko. "What my sister did was totally commendable."

"You're just saying that because deep down inside you've got a very large lesbian tendency that you can't want to try out!"

"Mr. Narusegwa, that was just too damn rude!" Kenjo yelled.

"I think it is high time everyone just went to different parts of the house and sorted this out." sighed Keitaro. He looked around at everyone. "Well, what are you waiting for? Mom and Dad, go down to the Tea House, Tsuruko, stay there. Naru's parents, the deck." Keitaro turned to Naru. "Can you take your family to the deck?" She nodded. "Good. Now, everyone, go and think things over and try to get more level headed." After everyone had left, Keitaro sighed. "We are certainly deep in it this time."

Motoko nodded. "Yes, our families have certainly gone to the mattresses this time."

"I have no clue what that means, but I'll go along with it!"

"It means basically to make preparations for going to war. I read it in a novel."

"Then you are exactly right." said Keitaro as Naru returned from the deck. "So... how are your parents now? I know it hasn't been that long, but any change?"

Naru laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, a change. That'll happen. No, they are still as pissed as ever. I don't see how we are going to fix this one."

"We have to think of something, else the holidays are going to be hell." said Keitaro. "Perhaps... if we convinced them of how this really isn't as bad as it looks."

"What do you propose?" asked Motoko.

"Well, nothing yet. But we need to go someplace to think..."

"How about our room?" asked Naru.

"Yes, that'll do!" replied Keitaro, with a chivalrous grin. "Ladies first."

Naru hit Keitaro lightly on the arm as she walked past him. "Flattery will get you nowhere..."

"Remember that, Keitaro." glared Motoko as she followed Naru. "This is no time for your perversions."

Keitaro sighed as he followed his wives to their shared bed room. "I was just trying to be nice..."

**Meanwhile, in the Tea House.**

Kenjo shook his head in frustration. "This is a fine mess, a fine mess indeed." He stood up and walked over to his wife. "Kasumi... What are we going to do? This really went downhill."

Kasumi took a deep breath. "Perhaps... Perhaps we need to look at this from a standpoint of logic. Keitaro isn't the same person as he was when he left our home. He's become much more mature and is a very caring individual."

Kenjo nodded. "I see were you're going with this. We have to be supportive and understanding." Kasumi nodded, motioning for him to continue. "I mean, he made a conscious decision when he got married, and even though it is still early, I have total faith that he will be faithful and devoted. Once our son has is mind put to something, it's damn near impossible to get him to relent."

Kasumi smiled. "Then we should support him. Given time, somehow, this whole thing will be worked out by someone. So for now, we just have to go with the flow."

Kenjo went to hug his wife but stopped. "This was a little too easy, Kasu..."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, not but an hour ago, we where both embroiled in that argument, and then suddenly, we just do a huge U-Turn. Does that add up to you?"

"Of course. We weren't thinking clearly because our emotions were in the way of our thinking process."

Kenjo smiled and then hugged and kissed his wife. "Ah, one of the many reasons I married you, Kasu. You're smart and insightful."

Kasumi let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Ken. Now, I wonder how everyone else is dealing with their problems right now."

Kenjo grinned. "Probably not much better than when we left them..."

**Meanwhile, in the Living Room**

Tsuruko sat alone in quiet contemplation as the other residents moved about their daily businesses as best as they could. The earlier fight had made everyone on edge, not just those involved. Shinobu felt the need to offer Tsuruko something to drink or eat as she sat, but, was too afraid to disturb her. Shinobu had no reason to fear, but it was best she left Tsuruko along to think anyway.

'_Hmm... No, I have absolutely no fault in this matter._' thought Tsuruko. '_But I will undoubtedly feel at fault if this marriage fails, So perhaps. I am diluting myself. There is not "fault" per say, but, I am the cause of this marriage. But, it's not all just an exercise in futility, this marriage will do my sister a world of good. She'll learn that there is more to life than the sword, and then, she will learn to combine the two. All in all, this is the best course of action._'

A smile crossed Tsuruko's lips as she sat in the living room, totally oblivious to all.

**Moments later, on the Deck.**

Soichiro Narusegwa was beyond angry. His step-daughter had really worked him into a precarious spot this time. Not only had she married into some seriously messed up polygamist marriage, but she had disgraced him in the ensuing battle with the in-laws, by not standing by the family and it's point of view on the whole situation.

"She's really gone against us this time, you know?" said Soichiro. "It's like she doesn't care that we are her family anymore, that we might be right. Oh no! She's got her new family with the sword jockey and the four eyed gimp!"

Anju sighed. "You heard her, she _wants _this."

"Oh yes! Such a quick decision on her part!" spat Soichiro. "Nothing at all was going on between them before the marriage, she claims, but oh no! Secret hidden feelings or something. But more likely than not, I bet it's because she can't accept losing to that sword jockey."

"Well, I don't think there is anything we can really do, honey."

"Such a defeatist attitude you've got, Anju! We have to be able to do _something_!"

Anju shook her head. "I think we have to face the facts here. She isn't going to listen to anyone but herself on what she wants to do in this situation. What is done is done, so unless they get divorced, we're going to have to live with this." She paused for a moment and smiled. "To be honest, I kind of like the idea of Naru doing something that makes her happy. I could never wish a life of re-tries at love and relationships on her that I have, so I am very thankful she has ended up with this Keitaro fellow. I can really tell he's a good guy."

Soichiro looked at his wife. "You may be sweet on the idea, but I think it'll..."

"Take you some time." smiled Anju as she finished his sentence. "I know. But at least, we should try to be civil."

"Perhaps, but I still don't like nor trust that Tsuruko devil."

Anju shook her head and muttered. "Well, at least it's a start..."

**Ten minutes later, Keitaro/Naru/Motoko's Room.**

Keitaro sighed, as much was the fashion of the day, as he looked around the room at his wives. "Well girls, I'm still at a loss for what to do..."

"We can disown our parents, right?" asked Naru.

"That accomplishes nothing, except making them bitter towards us for good." replied Motoko.

"We'll just have to tell it to them straight up, then. They'll understand that."

"Or perhaps, my original plan worked." said Keitaro.

"What plan?" asked Naru.

"Letting everyone's parents work it out in their own way, kinda try to come to terms better with the situation. Hopefully, it worked."

Motoko and Naru looked at each other, then settled their eyes on Keitaro.

"You really think that this has worked?" asked Motoko.

Keitaro smiled and laughed. "Well, lets say I hope so."

"Well, for all our sakes, I hope you succeeded as well."

Naru stood up. "So, that's it then? We're just gonna let them work it out themselves?"

"No, I liked your idea about telling them the story straight up." said Keitaro. "But what is the story..."

Naru winked. "Oh don't worry, just follow our lead. Speak your heart and you cannot go wrong!"

Motoko stood up and joined Naru. "Yes, be optimistic! We can work through this!"

Keitaro got up and walked to the door and yelled for Shinobu, whom came quickly.

"Yes sempai, do you need something?" asked Shinobu.

"Shinobu, I hate to treat you like our little errand girl, but can you get Kitsune and Haruka to help you out, and bring everyone to the living room once again. We've got some discussing to do."

She nodded. "Of course, I can do this all at once!" She blushed. "Oh and, I know... you don't mean for me to be the 'little errand girl'..." Shinobu tried her best to hide her blush and went about her task.

Keitaro looked back at his wives. "Well then! Shall we go and meet our destiny?"

"Of course. Gotta face it sooner or later." replied Naru, heading for the door. "Motoko?"

Motoko nodded and joined Naru by the door. "It is best to get this out of the way now."

Keitaro opened the door and thought for a moment. '_Those two never stop amazing me._' He stepped outside. "Alright then, let us go!" The three headed down to the living room for their confrontation with their families, hoping and praying that avoid a repeat of earlier.

**A few minutes later...**

The combined relatives of Keitaro, Motoko and Naru Urashima sat quietly with a tension in the air so thick, you could chew on it. While things seemed to have eased a bit from earlier, this would still be considered the proverbial calm before the storm. Mei had reappeared, after spending some time with Su, escaping from the drudgery of the feud, and was now seated with her parents, facing the Urashimas. The whole room held is breath as the trio in question walked in and stood before them.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" asked Keitaro, trying not to sound too corny. "We as a collective family have something to say, and I believe that Naru will start us off."

Naru cleared her throat. "Well, let me say, first off, I..."

Anju was the first to speak. "It's okay honey, you don't have to say anything."

"Mom, this better not be starting up a new argument..."

"No, no. Nothing like that. I am speaking for Soichiro and myself to everyone that, I think that given more time, we can all work out the little kinks in this whole ordeal and really learn to get along."

"We don't have to like each other." said Soichiro, staring at Kenjo and Kasumi. "But we _are _related now, so we'll have to get along."

Kenjo joined in. "Yes, we have been going about this the entirely wrong way up to this point."

"So let's start over, eh?" asked Kasumi, quickly looking over to Tsuruko. "Do you have anything you'd like to add?"

Tsuruko shook her head. "Nope, everything is as it should be, so to speak. I agree with what has been said."

Mei jumped in. "So it's settled! No more pointless fighting, it's time to really be happy about this wedding. Alright! I can go with that."

The parents all nodded and agreed, leaving the three Urashimas in shock.

Naru blinked. "Never mind, it looks like your plan worked after all, Keitaro."

Motoko nodded. "It would seem so..."

Keitaro blinked, shook his head, and then blinked again. "Damn, it did work! I'm shocked."

The three just stood there in stupefied awe as their families began to converse and begin the learning process. And for a simple moment, the promise made by Tsuruko was put out of mind, if only for a little bit. The family feud was over, but the war, so to speak, had just begun on a different front.

**End Chapter Five.**

**Coming Next Chapter!** The Triumvirate has overcome the family feud, but is another one brewing beneath the surface close to home? Perhaps. But one thing is for certain, they have a lot of fears and ground to overcome in three weeks so that Motoko can once again take up the sword. Stick around for the upcoming chapter to Triumvirate!


End file.
